bella's drama
by dudemuffin50
Summary: up for adoption contact me through reviews or at dudemuffin50@yahoo.ca if you want to use the idea or the chapter


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its characters.**

Chapter 1

Today was going to be my first day at forks high school. I was not looking forward to this its not that I'm shy or any thing it's just I'm not exactly a social person anymore….

Anyways I just got sent to forks by my oh so loving mother Renee to live with my dad Charlie. Don't get me wrong Charlie is nice and all but I still can't believe that my mother would send me here just because her new husband Phil didn't like me. Phil and my mother got married about a month ago and ever since all Phil has done Is complain about me not being a normal seventeen year old how depressing I was and how I'm always home so they never get time alone. Uhh I had to shudder at the thought of what alone meant.

So after a few weeks of his constant complaining he got his wish. So I had to pack up my stuff say good bye to Phoenix and the sun forever at least that's what it felt like. Well it's not like anyone would miss me in Phoenix I didn't have any living friends in phoenix but that doesn't make it any easier to leave since the memories are all here. Some I want to remember and some I wish I could forget. The memories I wanted to keep were from the good old days before the incident and before I fell into a deep depression. The memories I want to forget are the reason for my depression and I guess getting out of phoenix will be good for me that way I don't have to relive this memory every day of my life.

The memory I'm talking about is from two years ago back when I was a normal 15 year old with friends and a boy friend. It was November when it happened I woke up early one morning and didn't feel right. I didn't feel sick but I felt like something bad was going to happen but I just ignored it and went on with my day. School that day was just like any other day Intel lunch since some people had sat in our table so we went out side to eat. We sat down at the only table left in a corner that was surrounded by windows so everyone inside and outside could see you. (No wonder no one sat here) We then began to eat our lunch and make plans for later that day to go to the beach. We decided to take Jake's van since he was the only one of us old enough to drive and that way we could each sit with our boyfriend or girlfriend. So we decided that Jake and Liz were in the front Colin and Amber were in the middle and me (Bella) and Jessie would sit in the back. We were going over the details when I got that funny feeling again but I didn't pay any attention to it since Jessie was leaning over me trying to get his wallet from Colin who was making fun of his picture on his student card. Then it happened I heard a loud **BANG!! **And then Jessie and I fell off the bench on to the ground I tried to move but Jessie was lying on top of me pinning me down to the ground. I couldn't move or make a sound with all his weight on me then there were five more loud bangs as I heard them I felt more weight on top of me. Then I felt a warm liquid pool around me when the smell of rusty old copper hit me I new what it was blood. I was laying in blood the blood of my friends. I couldn't believe what had just happened so I just lied their pined under the weight of my friends who I would never be able to speak to again and pined under the body of the boy who I had always thought I would marry one day.

When the police arrived they moved the bodies off of me but I held on to Jessie's cold dead body in tell my mother got to the school and had me removed by force. I was too much in shock to notice much but I did see the body of a boy about seven feet from the table. I later found out that it was a boy named Brian Campbell he was apparently a lonely kid who just wanted some attention. I couldn't believe that he killed my friends and the love of my life just to be noticed and didn't even have the guts to live to see what he had done. that's the worst memory I have and have been forced to relive every day since my mother never let me switch schools but now I'm off to forks where I wont be bothered by people who know my passed and I can be left alone I hope ……..


End file.
